everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to the Program (Webisode)
'Welcome to the Program '''is the first Mythology Program themed webisode. Synopsis ''What do the new kids at Ever After High have in store? Meet the Mythos in the brand new EAH Mythology Program! Plot The webisode begins in the courtyard of Ever After High. Many carriages suddenly pull up, to the surprise of the people there. Multiple teenagers then come out, with varying degrees of excitement and nervousness on their faces. Out of one of the carriages, pulled by beautiful white pegasi, steps a red-headed girl, wearing a dress adorned with peacock feathers. She does not seem to be one of the nervous ones, and in fact, has a look of superiority. This was Heather von Olympus, daughter of Hera and Zeus. Soon after, a boy slightly older than her with white hair stepped out, looking less confident and more nervous than his sister. This was Zane, Heather's twin brother. Out of the one next to them tumbles out a boy with curly blonde hair, who managed to trip while leaving the carriage. This was Vali Lokasenna, son of Loki, and he had managed to scatter his books everywhere. Some of the kids chuckled as he scrambled to pick them up. Out of another carriage pulled by two lions steps out Sandra Arcadian, daughter of Atalanta and Hippomenes. She hugs the two lions drawing the carriage, gently speaking, "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." Some kids murmur about why she said this, but she had said it because it was Atalanta and Hippomenes driving her carriage. Out of one nearby drawn by two white swans steps a gorgeous girl, Agape Cyprian, daughter of Aphrodite. Immediately, five boys run over and try to help her down from her carriage, one even offering to carry her bags for her. She smiles and let them help, whilst still looking elegant and poised. She female students look at her, jealous of her beauty. A metal cube carriage shows up, drawn by skeletal horses and a burly guard. He pulls a set of keys out to unlock the door, which Legacya Piercer, daughter of Iapetus steps out handcuffed. The guard unlocks her handcuffs and gives her her luggage. Unknowest to most of the students, she is a Titaness, and the gods had ordered she be handcuffed. Next to the metal carriage, a wooden roofless carriage drawn by a mechanical horse and a mechanical deer carries two black-haired siblings, Smithava and Vazzanal Craftsmanship. The pair are one of the more nervous ones, stepping out and releasing the deer and horse carefully. The deer, named Afina, is actually Smithava's pet and pushes the luggage onto the horse's back. The horse is Techo, Vazzanal's pet. Out of a carriage nearby, drawn by white goats, three half-sisters step out. The eldest is Eti Igbon, daughter of Oba and Shango, who is very confident and draws a lot of attention towards herself. The next, Oia Iyansan-daughter of Oya and Shango-manages to scare a lot of them with her fierce look. Succeding many in beauty, the youngest, Ife Oshogbo(daughter of Osun and Shango), steps out, with a sassy demeanor. Oia says something to her half-sisters, and they all laugh while walking off. Out of a carriage drawn by white rams, a small, energetic Pomeranian puppy named Nessy was the first to step out of the carriage. After Nessy came his owner, Amorette J. Cupid, daughter of Eros and Pysche. Amorette steps out with a small wee lamb in her hands and her luggage floating next to her, thanks to her telepathy. She said bye to her mother and elder sister Hedone as she closed the door. She giggled in excitement and happily flapped her wings as she and her pets entered the school. She silently thanked her father for the lack of boys surrounding her. The headmaster then exits the school to welcome the new students. Rules (about editing the webisode) *You don't necessarily need to add any characters. However, we'd like it if you do. *Please don't edit the synopsis! You can edit the plot, but please leave the synopsis as is. *Add an OC or two! They can have whatever role you'd like in the plot. Just don't hijack it to focus exclusively on your OC. If you want a webisode only about the OC, make one yourself! *I'm not being exclusive. Just about anyone can edit this particular webisode. Other webisodes won't be so public. Just wanted to let you know! *I think that's about it. Now that you're done, feel free to edit and add to the plot! Category:Fan Webisodes